theofficedundermifflinfandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl Philbin
Darryl Mathias Philbin, is a fictional character played by Craig Robinson in the television series The Office. Character Information Edit *Darryl is the Warehouse Foreman, working from the warehouse until he is given an upstairs office by Jo Bennett. *Darryl is divorced. His ex-wife's name is Justine and together they have a daughter, Jada. *Darryl has a sister, Gwyneth, whoToby and Dwight mistake for Darryl himself in The Meeting. Season 1 Edit When Dwight emerges from the box he was hiding in the warehouse, Darryl is seen behind him. ("The Alliance") He is one of the warehouse workers, whom Michael challenges to a basketball match, against the office workers. At the end of the game he and the other warehouse workers reveal that they're not amused by Michael's antics and do not feel intimidated by him. In turn, it is Michael who, after being surrounded by Darryl, Roy and Lonnie, admits defeat, although awkwardly. ("Basketball") Season 2 Edit He goes to the Dundee's with Pam and Roy, but leaves with Roy to go to Poor Richard's. Michael asks Darryl and Roy for a joke he could use however Darryl and Roy decide to make fun of Michael. Darryl and some other warehouse workers later watch a sexual harassment video and Darryl recognizes one of the actresses as someone he had slept with (Sexual Harassment). Darryl goes to the Christmas party and wants to know if he can borrow Michael's Santa hat however Michael refuses to give it to him due to Santa Claus being white. Darryl and Roy mainly talk about sports during the party. Michael later changes his mind and gives Darryl the hat (Christmas Party). Darryl goes to the motivational meeting that Michael is holding and when Michael is trying to make analogies between the office and a ship, Darryl tries to make a connection between the sales department and the sails however Michael doesn't get it. Darryl later takes snorkel shots on the boat (Booze Cruise). Darryl watches in horror as Michael destroys the warehouse with his lift. Darryl is later prompted to start a union however the union is disbanded by Jan. When Michael and the office staff leave Darryl tells Michael that they need to clean it up but Michael leaves. A saddened looking Darryl is also seen watching Dwight making snow angels in the wreckage of the warehouse (Boys and Girls). Season 3Edit Darryl gives a presentation during "Safety Training". It is also mentioned that Michael kicked a ladder out from underneath him, asking, 'Hey Darryl, how's it hanging?'. During his salary negotiation, Darryl notices that Michael is wearing a woman's suit. He asks, "Are you wearin' lady clothes?" Season 4Edit He has started dating Kelly, though she is more interested in making Ryan jealous. Darryl is able to give rare straight talk to Kelly when she threatens to break up with him. Season 5Edit Darryl takes the weight of the employees and teases them about their weight. ("Weight Loss") Darryl and Kelly's relationship takes a turn for the worse when Ryan gets back with Kelly. Kelly later breaks up with him, and Darryl walks to his car, happily. ("Business Trip") He participates in the roast of Michael and tells him that if the company is such a family, then remember this person's name. Michael is unable to remember. ("Stress Relief") He pushes Michael not to start The Michael Scott Paper Company. ("Two Weeks") Darryl gets mad Michael makes a fort in his warehouse. ("Casual Friday") Season 6Edit When Dwight and Toby begin to doubt that Darryl has a broken leg, they go to his house. However, they think they see him carrying a bag of dog food, and Toby yells, "you asshole." It is in fact, Darryl's sister, Gwyneth, who looks much like him. Darryl and Dwight complain to each other and then tell both tell Toby to make a formal complaint.("The Meeting") Darryl becomes suspicious of Oscar's crush on Matt and tells Oscar about it. He forcefully brings his warehouse to the office Christmas party and cheers on fellow employee, Madge. ("Secret Santa") When Darryl catches Sabre CEOJo Bennett's eye, she asks him to work upstairs with the rest of the office. ("New Leads") He is one of at least four employees of Sabre/Dunder Mifflin revealed to be responsible for leaking the story of Sabre 's printers spontaneously combusting, though Andy is the one who is blamed ("The Whistleblower"). Season 7 Edit Darryl plays the president in Michael's movie Threat Level Midnight, where he's later revealed to be one of the villains. When Deangelo becomes manager, Darryl says that Corporate has given him business school night classes and Chinese lessons. Season 8Edit Darryl assists Jim and Dwight in hosting a planking Kevin off of Dwight's desk. Darryl appears apathetic on account of him not getting the managers job. This all comes to the surface in the episode''Lotto, when the warehouse workers win the lottery and quit, leaving Darryl to reflect on how he's stuck in-between his two ideal scenarios with no escape. In the same episode, Darryl hires a female warehouse worker namedVal and develops an attraction to her. In ''Free Family Portrait Studio, Darryl and Val get together. Season 9Edit After Jim gets a job offer in Philadelphia, he offers Darryl a position in his new business. Darryl agrees, but only on the condition that Pam is on board. In Dwight Christmas, Jim has seemingly forgotten about his offer to Darryl, prompting Darryl to get very drunk. At the end of the episode, Jim reveals that he didn't forget his offer to Darryl, unknowingly saving his own skin as Darryl was about to attack Jim in a drunken rage. Darryl uses this new opportunity to break up with Val, as he feels the relationship has hit a dead end. Instead of telling her he wants to break up, Darryl plants the idea in Val's mind and has her break up with him. Kevin, Phyllis and Nellie find out that Val has dumped Darryl and try to bring them back together, much to Darryl's chagrin. QuotesEdit *"We do safety training every year, or after an accident. We've never made it a full year…" ("Safety Training" Season 3 Episode 19) *"Mike gave me a list of his top 10 Springsteen songs. Three of them were Huey Lewis and the News, one was Tracy Chapman Fast Car and, my personal favorite, Short People." ("Crime Aid" Season 5, Episode 4) Recurring jokesEdit Darryl always claims to be busy when Michael comes to visit, even if he is obviously not busy. *In Back From Vacation, Darryl tells Michael, "I'm very busy down here" while he casually eats lunch. *In Did I Stutter?, Darryl tells Michael, "I'm very busy here, man" while he plays with a Rubik's Cube. Darryl gives Michael intentionally incorrect information about life in "da Hood". *In Casino Night, Darryl teaches Michael a funny handshake and the phrases "Fleece it out," "Goin' Mach 5," and "Dinkin' flicka." *In The Negotiation, Darryl teaches Michael the phrase "Bippity boppity, give me the zoppity." In a talking head interview, Darryl admits that he can't resist from teasing Michael. *In Did I Stutter?, Darryl teaches Michael about "Fluffy Fingers." *In deleted scenes of Employee Transfer Darryl teaches Michael a car game they had played in "da hood". It's called "Cowsurfing". Rules of the game according to Darryl: when you are in a car and spot a cow, last person to say "Jackson five", has to get on cows back and ride it. Darryl also said everyone from "da hood" gets government cow. AppearancesEdit *''The Alliance'' (no lines) *''Basketball'' *''The Dundies'' *''Sexual Harassment'' *''Christmas Party'' *''Booze Cruise'' *''The Carpet'' *''Boys and Girls'' *''Take Your Daughter to Work Day'' *''Casino Night'' *''Branch Closing'' *''A Benihana Christmas'' *''Back From Vacation'' *''Ben Franklin'' (no lines) *''The Negotiation'' *''Safety Training'' *''Fun Run'' *''Launch Party'' *''Money'' *''Local Ad'' *''The Deposition'' *''Did I Stutter?'' *''Job Fair'' *''Goodbye, Toby'' *''Weight Loss'' *''Baby Shower'' *''Crime Aid'' *''Employee Transfer'' *''Customer Survey'' *''Business Trip'' (no lines) *''Moroccan Christmas'' *''Prince Family Paper'' (deleted scene) *''Stress Relief'' *''Golden Ticket'' *''Two Weeks'' (deleted scene) *''The Michael Scott Paper Company'' (deleted scene) *''Casual Friday'' *''The Meeting'' *''Secret Santa'' *''The Banker'' (old clips) *''St. Patrick's Day'' *''New Leads'' *''Happy Hour'' *''Body Language'' *''The Cover-Up'' *''Whistleblower'' *''Nepotism'' *''WUPHF.com'' *''Threat Level Midnight'' *''The Inner Circle'' *''Search Committee'' *